This invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications, and more specifically to a system and method for establishing roaming line numbers.
Historically, telecommunications have involved the transmission of voice and fax signals over a network dedicated to telecommunications, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) or a Private Branch Exchange (PBX). Similarly, data communications between computers have also historically been transmitted on a dedicated data network, such as a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN). Currently, telecommunications and data transmissions are being merged into an integrated communication network using technologies such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP). Since many LANs and WANs transmit computer data using Internet Protocol (IP), VoIP uses existing technology to transport voice and fax signals by converting these signals into digital data and encapsulating the data for transmission over an IP network. Because of the integration of IP telephony devices and data networks, many innovative features may be possible for users of VoIP (and other voice/data integration technologies) that have not been available to users of traditional telecommunication networks.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for establishing roaming line numbers is provided that substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages or problems associated with previously developed systems and methods. In particular, the present invention contemplates a roaming line number feature that allows a user to dynamically reassign line numbers to various telephony devices in a communications network.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for establishing a roaming line number in a communication network. The method includes receiving information from a telephony device indicating a desire to program a roaming line number for the telephony device. The method also includes associating the roaming line number with a network address of the telephony device such that calls placed to the roaming line number will be directed to the telephony device.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a telephony device is provided for programming roaming line numbers. The telephony device includes a roaming line button that, when activated, invokes a roaming line programming session. The telephony device also includes a user interface operable to receive a roaming line number specified by a user during the roaming line number session. The telephony device further includes a network interface coupled to the user interface and operable to communicate the roaming line number to a call manager for association of the roaming line number with a network address of the telephony device.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a call manager is provided for associating a network address of a telephony device with a roaming line number. The call manager includes a memory operable to store a mapping table associating one or more line numbers with one or more network addresses of a telephony device. The call manager also includes a network interface operable to receive a request from a telephony device to associate a roaming line number with the telephony device. The call manager further includes a processor coupled to the memory and the network interface. The processor is operable to modify the memory to associate a network address of the telephony device with the roaming line number.
Technical advantages of the present invention include a system and method that allow line numbers to be dynamically associated with different telephony devices by users of the telephony devices. Using the present invention, a user can temporarily assign a particular line number to a telephony device so that the user can receive incoming calls to that line number at the telephony device. These temporarily assigned line numbers may be referred to as roaming line numbers. A user can also set an expiration period after which the roaming line number will be canceled. Furthermore, the user can generate roaming line numbers at the particular telephony device at which the user wants to receive calls. Therefore, it is not necessary for the user to xe2x80x9cforwardxe2x80x9d telephone calls from the telephony device to which the line number is regularly assigned. It is also not necessary for a system administrator to make the temporary assignment.
Further technical advantages of the present invention include the capability of either blocking the assignment of certain line numbers to other telephony devices or requiring a password to reassign certain line numbers. The present invention also incorporates features such as audio voice prompts or an interactive voice response system that allow a user to easily interact with a call manager that is responsible for reassigning the line numbers according to the user""s instruction. Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.